


Слишком близко (Too close)

by tsKChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, пост-канон, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsKChimera/pseuds/tsKChimera
Summary: Свободный вечер обычно загруженных делами шиноби.Лорд казекаге и его приёмный, вымахавший едва ли не на голову выше отца, сын.Пустой дом, свиток в руках пламенновласого, отброшенное рукоделие на другой стороне дивана.Free evening of usually busy shinobi.Lord Kazekage and his adoptive son, who was almost a head taller than his father.An empty house, a scroll in the hands of a fiery-haired man, discarded embroidery on the other side of the sofa.
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	Слишком близко (Too close)

\- Шинки, ты сел слишком близко, - пробормотал Гаара, отодвигаясь в сторону. - На диване полно места.

Сын, едва успевший прислониться к плечу отца, был вынужден опереться на спинку софы, чтобы не упасть.

\- К тому же, у тебя игла, - продолжая бурчать, казэкаге занял позицию возле подлокотника. - Махнёшь чуть сильнее и сработает защита. Сколько раз ты уже на это попадался?

\- Вытрясти песок не так и долго, - поджав губы, тёмноволосый с сожалением посмотрел на свою вышивку. Вздохнул, отложил рукоделие в сторону.

\- Ты слишком небрежен, - в бирюзовом взгляде, мимолётно брошенном на преемника, светилась усмешка. - Нужно с большим вниманием относиться к собственному труду.

\- Да? - когда Шинки посмотрел на Отца, тот уже вернулся к изучению принесённого из резиденции доклада. - Труду... Мне казалось, мы сейчас отдыхаем.

\- Именно так.

Продолжительное молчаливое созерцание свитка не принесло результатов. Фыркнув, сын снова сел близко к мужчине.

\- Близко, - Песчаный нахмурился. Отодвигаться в этот раз было некуда. Он уже приготовился встать, когда одна рука юноши накрыла доклад, а вторая легла пламенновласому на плечи. - Шинки...

\- Ты обещал провести свободный вечер со мной, - отобрав у Пятого свиток, будущий Шестой без всякой жалости выкинул его на пол. Обнял мужчину, теснее прижимаясь к нему своим телом, уткнулся носом в шею Гаары.

\- Но не так же сразу?

\- Почему нет? - в приглушённом тоне слышались нотки недовольства. - Если слишком затянуть, вернётся дядя.

Казэкаге сдержал горестный выдох - и на что он рассчитывал, намереваясь затянуть это домашнее свидание? На то, что сын не будет приставать? Или покорно дождётся, пока любимый отец обратит на него внимание?

"И кто из нас двоих ещё небрежен?" — конечно, Шинки не станет ждать. Когда дело касается _этого_ , он становится крайне нетерпеливым.

— Хорошо, — пока молодой человек не видел, Песчаный позволил себе ухмыльнутся. — Будь по-твоему.

Его мальчику не так давно исполнилось двадцать — он был высок, статен, подтянут, широк в плечах, изящен и чертовски привлекателен. Отсутствие кровного родства не мешало Гааре гордиться сыном, тем более, что характер Сатецу но Шинки едва ли отличался от учителя — парень вырос таким же малословным, отчуждённым, деятельным, ответственным, надёжным и притягательным, как и покровитель. Редкая улыбка, освещавшая точёное лицо с красными метками, радовала даже незнакомца, случайно увидевшего её. Взгляд изумрудных, почти как у Темари (только темнее и глубже), глаз всегда оставался холодным, расчётливым, подмечающим малейшую деталь, пробирающим насквозь при пристальном внимании.

Ему беспрекословно подчинялись сверстники, его уважали старшие, даже более опытные шиноби. С его силой нельзя было не считаться. Если опустить момент смерти родителей, детство у повелителя железного песка выдалось вполне счастливым: Гаара стал строгим, но любящим и заботливым опекуном. Пусть, из-за обязанностей казэкаге, пламенновласый проводил с ребёнком не так уж много времени, те часы и минуты, что они оставались наедине, использовались без остатка. Роль отца, к всеобщему и собственному удивлению Пятого, прекрасно подошла бывшему джинчурики - почти во всех ситуациях он действовал по наитию и крайне редко ошибался. Хотя ему самому иногда казалось, что он слишком опекает сына... но разве этим не грешат большинство родителей?

Шинки понимал и ценил то внимание, что получал от Песчаного. Возможно из-за ранней потери близких, мальчик быстро и крепко привязался к мужчине. Стал неосознанно подражать ему во всём (чему способствовала и сама сила юного шиноби), считал своим долгом восхвалять отца, почитать его, делать всё, чтобы Гаара гордился им. Любить.

"С последним переходом что-то где-то пошло не так", - казэкаге была не свойственна ироническая манера мышления и, отвечая на поцелуй сына, он и не думал смеяться над ситуацией.

Действительно, Шинки _очень любил_ своего приёмного отца.

Не только как родителя, человека, покровителя и учителя, но и _как мужчину_.

Пятый не знал, сделал ли он что-то не так, легли ли иначе, чем для других, карты, засияли ли под иным углом в один из моментов звёзды, или дело было в самом мальчике, но всё обстояло именно так: в свои шестнадцать лет сын главы Суны понял, что самым главным в его жизни человеком является Гаара. Поскольку к восемнадцати годам чувства не исчезли, как большинство увлечений сверстников, а лишь окрепли, он, в конце концов, признался.

Любовь сына стала для казэкаге неожиданностью. _Такая любовь_.

Шинки был для него особенным, дорогим, важным. Членом семьи, больше, чем другом. Он любил юношу иначе, чем Канкуро или Наруто, или даже Шикамару с Шикадаем... но так?

Услышав признание, Гаара растерялся: одно дело, когда тебе раскрывает чувства женщина и ты, сделав смущённо-расстроенное лицо (не слишком, впрочем, отличающееся от обычного), говоришь, что не можешь ответить тем же, что у тебя слишком много дел, что ты казэкаге и вообще у тебя уже есть сын...

Но тут-то о любви говорит этот самый _сын_ , который мало того, что прекрасно знает про то, что у тебя вечно ни на что нет времени (на семью и Наруто, впрочем, находится), так ещё с делами этими и помогает, и, к тому же, он не какая-нибудь девица со стороны (которую отшить может и неприятно, да почти не болезненно), а твой собственный (Ооцуцуки тебя за ногу!) сын, которым ты дорожишь, которого любишь (не так, правда, как ему _оказывается_ , хочется), и, в конце то концов, он ещё и мужчина! Не говоря про то, что именно ему в будущем должен достаться титул тени ветра...

"Вот оно!" — тогда радостно подумал Песчаный, заведя шарманку про то, что, раз они казэкаге и его преемник, то _подобные_ отношения между ними...

— Если вы ставите меня перед выбором, отец, я... знаю, что это вас расстроит, но я выберу вас, отец.

"Я же его не баловал", — мысленно схватился за голову Пятый, идя к себе в комнату, чтобы связаться с Шикамару — больше идей, у кого спросить совета, у Песчаного не возникло. Сам он разобраться не мог — непривычен к тонким материям.

— А что ты сам-то к нему чувствуешь? — потерев щёку и устало зевнув, произнёс зять.

— Что _я_ чувствую?

— Ты-ты, — Нара ткнул пальцем в экран. — Деревня, конечно, важна, но, собственно, она здесь роли не играет.

— Как так? — ещё больше удивился пламенновласый.

— Эх, какая морока всё это объяснять... Ну, смотри, — муж Темари откинулся в кресле. — Ты, конечно, у нас казэкаге. И Шинки, естественно, будущий казекаге. Титул у вас, обычно, в клане передаётся, но ведь и он — не твой родной сын, так?

— Да, — Гаара потёр подбородок. Он начал мыслить в нужном направлении, но смущение от признания было настолько велико, что привычный холодный анализ ситуации продолжал барахлить.

— Однако ваши старейшины его признают, так? Как наследника.

— Ты хочешь сказать...

— В конце концов, если всё настолько серьёзно у него с любовью к тебе, что он даже жениться в будущем откажется, то седьмого казэкаге Шинки тоже может усыновить. Ты сам создал прецедент, чего уж там.

— Но наши отношения...

Шикамару громко хмыкнул, услышав эту фразу.

— Раскроют, только если вы сами попадётесь, не так ли?

— Это верно, но, всё же...

— От каге требуются: внимание к своему народу, умение управлять и оценивать разные ситуации, принимать решения, — загибал пальцы советник хокаге. — Быть сильным и надёжным шиноби. Всё это у Шинки уже есть и всё это он умеет. А то, кого парень любит, касается только его и его... кхм... возлюбленного, вот. От тебя же отстали с женитьбой, как только ты преемника завёл?

— Да, есть такое, — губы Песчаного тронула грустная улыбка. — Именно поэтому ты и спросил, что чувствую я?

— О, слава ками, понял, — Нара выпрямился. — Мы, конечно, все военные, все из себя такие ответственные, но, всё же, мы ещё и просто люди. Обычные человеческие чувства нам не чужды. Ты ведь сам привязался к парню, — шурин кивнул. — Так что... подумай над тем, сможешь ли ты ему _ответить_ , а не о том, что ты что-то кому-то там _должен_ , как казэкаге. — Он потянулся к клавиатуре, готовясь разорвать связь. — Знаешь, любовь, конечно, та ещё заноза в заднице... сильные чувства, могут помутить разум, всё такое. Но, в то же время, это и дополнительная сила.

— Спасибо, Шикамару.

Разобравшись с одним вопросом, Пятый принялся за второй, не менее сложный: если нет необходимости задумываться об ответственности (и ставить сына перед выбором), то что ему, собственно, ответить?

— Знаешь, Шинки, — пересказав вкратце разговор с Нара, произнёс Песчаный. — Раз дело заключается только в моих чувствах... я... не знаю, что сказать. У меня никогда не было серьёзных отношений с кем бы то ни было (и отношений вообще, сказать честно) и мне даже сравнивать не с чем.

— Понимаю, — юноша приблизился. — Ты рассказывал мне об этом.

Гаара поднял на мальчика взгляд (а парень уже в восемнадцать был выше мужчины). Резкий переход на "ты" с извечного уважительного "вы" заставил напрячься.

— Я... тоже не очень разбираюсь во всём этом... но если хоти... хочешь, могу попробовать помочь.

— Как, например? — то, насколько Шинки сократил расстояние между ними, дало пламенновласому представление, _как именно_ сын собирается помочь, но, всё же, поцелуй стал для него очередной неожиданностью.

Касание тонких, слегка обветренных губ было солёным, мягким и, вопреки ожиданиям, приятным.

— Я могу ошибаться, — юноша отстранился так незначительно, что дыхание при его разговоре щекотало кожу на лице казэкаге. — Но, если не с чем сравнивать, тогда... позволь мне взять всё в свои руки. Думаю так будет проще понять, подходит ли тебе это... и что ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне. — Их взгляды снова встретились: бирюзовый, светящийся недоумением, и изумрудный, полный решимости. — Если же тебе противно — скажи, я отступлюсь, — произнеся это, Шинки обнял мужчину.

"Не отступишься же", — продолжая смотреть в глаза своего мальчика, подумал Пятый. — "Ты у меня слишком упрямый".

— Хорошо. Так и поступим.

Сильных изменений их отношения, впрочем, не претерпели.

Хотя, конечно, молодой человек раньше не лез настойчиво с поцелуями, когда их никто не видел, не прижимал отца к стене (или любой другой более-менее плоской поверхности), недвусмысленно скользя ладонями по одежде, не пробирался в спальню к Пятому, когда Канкуро не было дома, не стонал томно, уткнувшись любимому в шею, повторяя заветное "Гаара"... но, в остальном, они всё так же были учителем и учеником, занятыми своей нескончаемой работой.

Пламенновласый, честно пытавшийся разобраться в своих чувствах первые полгода, в конце концов оставил эту затею, выяснив лишь то, что ему совершенно точно не противно. Даже нравится _быть любимым_.

Мужчину самого, признаться, огорчало, что он не может ответить — не складывалось: даже встречные ласки выходили криво.

Но Шинки, узнав об этом, лишь улыбнулся и сказал:

— Всё в порядке. Именно таким я тебя и знаю.

Непреклонность парня в стремлении не выпускать Песчаного из своих объятий при любой удобной возможности намекала, что ему нравится быть ведущим.

— Ты так отыгрываешься за то, что обычно я тобой командую? — лежа на диване, полураздетый, рассматривая нависающего над ним молодого человека, спросил Гаара.

— Что? — изумрудный взор мигнул. Страсть в безднах зелёных джунглей слегка поутихла — кукловода сбил с толку каверзный вопрос. — Нет. Почему ты так решил?

— Мне казалось в любви важна взаимность. А ты от меня её не получаешь.

— Разве? — искренность замешательства, прозвучавшего в вопросе сына, вызвала у Пятого непроизвольную улыбку. — Я никогда не думал, что у нас будут отношения как у романтической пары, — он ненадолго отвёл взгляд, задумавшись. — Мы _другие_. Мне достаточно того, что ты не отталкиваешь меня. И даже отвечаешь.

— Иногда, — философски заметил отец, поднимая руку и касаясь лица юноши.

— Угу, — Шинки повернул голову, поцеловал ладонь мужчины. Взгляд снова приобрёл особенный, знакомый только казэкаге, оттенок.

Гаара словил себя на мысли, что _ему нравится быть единственным_ , кто видел повелителя железного песка _таким_.

Обнимая сына, чувствуя его то нежные, то полные страсти прикосновения, Пятый понимал, что не хочет ни того, чтобы с ним всё это делал _кто-то другой_ , ни того, чтобы парень ласкал _кого-то иного_.

"Может быть это и есть — любовь?"

Пламенновласому иногда (очень редко) докучала настойчивость молодого человека и он вёл себя холодно, совсем не реагируя на заигрывания.

Но всё чаще его руки сами тянулись растрепать тёмную шевелюру, если сын находился рядом; ему _хотелось_ прислониться к парню, позволить себя невзначай коснуться; долго смотреть, а потом едва заметно улыбнуться, вызывая скрываемый метками румянец на бледных щеках юноши. Он чувствовал себя по-особенному, различая, когда взгляд Шинки темнеет от желания; зная, почему этот юнец облизывает губы и нервно дёргает плечом, находясь вместе с отцом в комнате, где полно народа. Когда в поле зрения попадали ладони молодого человека, сознание казэкаге услужливо вызывало в памяти то, как эти пальцы скользят по обнажённой коже, останавливаясь и давя на самые чувствительные точки. Благо, самоконтроль у бывшего джинчурики однохвостого оставался на высочайшем уровне и все эти маленькие отголоски оставались незаметными даже для сына.

Мужчина не был чувственным любовником.

Но, быть может, Шинки действительно не это было нужно? Он говорил, что любит отца ( _Гаару_ ) таким, какой он есть — отстранённым, слегка безразличным, с заторможенной реакцией на ласки. Это лишь распаляло повелителя железного песка, делая его более напористым, уверенным в том, что он делает, изобретательным.

— Так ты подумаешь на счёт женитьбы? — одевшись, Песчаный наклонился, чтобы поднять выброшенный сыном свиток.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Шинки (тоже уже одетый) замер с ладонью в собственных волосах. — Так внезапно.

— Я спрашиваю, потому что спрашивают меня, — он опустился на прежнее место, встретился взглядом с юношей. — Старейшины, ты же знаешь.

— Но я не хочу думать об этом, — смутился парень, беря в руки свою вышивку. Расправил смятые углы ткани. — У меня есть ты.

— Они, об этом, благо, не знают, — Пятый подпёр подбородок кулаком. — И потому не отстают.

— Может их пару раз чёрным железным кулаком приложить, чтоб замолчали? — застенчиво улыбнулся кукловод. — Или подвесить вверх ногами?

— Никакого уважения к старшим, — покачал головой пламенновласый, оценив шутку.

— Кто кого не уважает? — Канкуро, появившись в дверном проёме, упёр руки в бока.

— Шинки. Совет, — Гаара демонстративно подкрутил свиток, показывая, что всё его внимание уделено докладу.

— Пфф, и правильно делает, — развёл руками марионеточник. — Там из вменяемых только Баки. — Он зашагал по направлению к дивану. — А чего они в этот раз?

— Пристают к Отцу со свадьбой, как всегда, — парень изящным движением пересел ближе к середине, не давая дяде занять место между собой и Пятым. На всякий случай уточнил: — Моей.

— Но у тебя ж нет никого на примете, — с лёгкой досадой проводив взглядом упущенную возможность оказаться между двумя дорогими людьми, шатен занял второй подлокотник. — Или есть?

— Нет.

— Может, стоит завести?

— Не хочу. — Парень намеренно резко махнул иглой.

— Капризничаешь, — рассмеялся мужчина.

— Шинки, слишком близко! — недовольно буркнул Гаара, возвращая небольшую кучку песка в тыкву. — Я же просил.

— Извините, Отец.

— И ни капли искренности, — продолжал веселиться Канкуро, смотря на отца с сыном. — Давайте сменим тему, а то я не хочу опять вытряхивать одежду от песка. Только сбежал от бури.

— Под названием Лея? — выгнул бровь племянник, сосредоточенно вышивая.

Мужчина прочистил горло.

— Всё-то ему понятно без слов.

— Если бы всё...

— А чё не понятно?

— Почему людям есть дело до моей личной жизни, например, — парень дёрнул плечом. — Она же _моя_.

Песчаный на другом конце дивана тихо усмехнулся.

— Ну, тут уж, звиняй, положение обязывает, — вздохнул дядя. — Ты ведь не кто-нибудь, а будущий казэкаге. Пример и опора для всей деревни.

— А что... если я не хочу жениться? — парень, всё же, опустил рукоделие на колени. Выпрямился, посмотрел на учителя (по искусству нитей чакры).

— Совсем?

— Допустим.

— Ты ж умный мальчик, сам ответ знаешь.

— Я хочу услышать твоё мнение, дядя.

Тот почесал щёку.

— В принципе... ты всегда можешь поступить, как твой отец, — он усмехнулся. — Старики, конечно, долго дребезжать будут... Но ведь это не плохой выбор. — Канкуро посмотрел на брата. — Вон, Гаара, например, так и не встретил любовь всей своей жизни. — Закатил глаза. — Его любовь — это работа.

— Как и твоя, — хмыкнул юноша.

— Не совсем, — покачал пальцем шатен. — Скорее — твоя. Вот это ближе, — покивал своим мыслям. — Но я не об этом. Любовь, брат, может, и не нашёл. Зато тебя встретил. Э, как легли нити-то! Мы думали всё запутано, ан-нет! Всё предельно ясно, — он улыбнулся и, протянув руку, потрепал молодого человека по волосам. — Судьба вам встретиться была. Так я считаю. Ну и, коли и тебе начертано невесту найти — встретишь. А нет... так, тоже возьмешь себе под плащ какого-нибудь хорошего пацана.

— Разве я такой хороший?

— По мне — да. А другим — и знать не надо. Да, Гаара?

— Да-да, — казэкаге продолжал читать доклад, слушая разговор мужчин. — А ты не забыл, что сегодня твоя очередь готовить, брат?

— Нет, конечно, — натянуто улыбнулся марионеточник. — А вы, что же, до сих пор голодными сидите?

Шинки несколько раз кивнул за них обоих.

— Два барана, — пробормотал он, поднявшись. — Взяли б да накрутили чего себе, вместо бесцельного сидения на диване. Ай!

Канкуро резко обернулся, потирая ягодицу. Пронявшая его боль была явно от иглы, что сейчас покоилась в руках у повелителя железного песка. — Мелкий проказник. Я тебе это припомню.

— Мстить не хорошо, дядя, — философски заметил племянник.

— Кто бы говорил, а. Больно ведь.

— Шиноби не боятся боли.

— Ой, погоди. Сча ужин приготовлю, научу тебя уважению старших.

— Только сначала — ужин.

Порывисто вздохнув, мужчина зашагал на кухню, бормоча под нос варианты наказаний для парня.

— Тебя так разозлил разговор про свадьбу? — тихо спросил пламенновласый.

— Нет, — сын покачал головой. — Просто захотелось подначить дядю.

— Главное не переходи границы, Шинки.

Тот удивлённо посмотрел на отца.

— И не собирался.

— Я опять не понял шутку? — через паузу произнёс Песчаный. Сын улыбнулся. Пятый вздохнул. — Хорошо, что мы не во всём с тобой похожи.

Мальчик несколько секунд смотрел на казэкаге. Затем наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в губы.

А, отстранившись, произнёс:

— И это я тоже люблю в тебе. Очень.

Гаара не собирался отвечать.

Но дорогой сын находился так близко, такой искренней привязанностью и глубиной чувств светились изумрудные глаза, что с уст мужчины почти бессознательно сорвалось:

_— Я тоже._


End file.
